Procedures
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: Having a job at Aperture sometimes requires work that you didn't sign up for. How the cores personalities were uploaded. ABANDONNED
1. Chapter 1

This is how the cores in my other stories conscious was uploaded.

Ian Watson always had the best lunch packed because of his wife Alice Watson. All the other Aperture scientist had been jealous because the cafeteria had the worst food imaginable. It had been terrible until Alice had been hired to work there. She had been able to make the most amazing cakes since she had worked in a bakery for years. Everyone was thrilled to have her.

The GLaDOS project had been going great with the exception that _she_ tried to kill them almost instantly. They had created an emotion core to control _her_ anger. That didn't work so they uploaded a curiosity core to keep _her_ occupied, which didn't work either so they created a core that would interest her. It was a core to keep all of _her _intelligence in.

The core didn't work exactly how they wanted and stored recipes instead but it did preoccupy _her _for a short amount of time. They decided it would be best to upload a conscious like they had with the main core. Since it was best with cooking they thought one of the cooks would do best. They all were terrible cooks except for Alice and Ian volunteered her since he played a main part in GLaDOS' construction.

Wheatley Pendleton was a new employee at Aperture during _her _creation. He worked with Ian and hated his plan to put his own wife into a core. "What sort of heartless person puts someone they love into a machine?" He tried to convince Ian not to do it the day before the procedure would take place.

"Our founder forced his wife into a computer. I don't see what is different with what I'm doing." Ian told him.

"Well, no one should be forced to become a robot. You need to tell her. Ask her if she is ok with it." Wheatley said.

"Alice won't be finding out until tomorrow when I bring her to uploaded." Ian said. "And don't even try to tell her. She has already left for today and I won't allow her to answer the phone or check her email. I wouldn't bother coming to work tomorrow if I were you. You won't be doing anything and you won't be paid." Wheatley sighed and angrily grabbed his belongings and walked out.

He went to work the next day despite what Ian had said. The cafeteria was still preparing when he got there.

"Alice!" He yelled and waited for her to come. Ian came out and forcibly led him with some assistance to a room where he shoved him in and locked the door. Wheatley waited desperately for someone to come by. "Help!" He yelled hoping someone would hear.

"Who is that?" Rick, one of the other employees yelled.

"Wheatley on the GLaDOS project." He took out his ID badge despite Rick not being able to see it through the door." I need to tell Alice something!" Wheatley told him.

"Oh, Alice. I can tell her for you. Any reason I can get to visit her." Rick said.

"Fine then, I need you to tell her that they are going to try to upload her conscious to a core." He said. He hoped that this would give her some warning.

"Sure." Rick said and started walking to the cafeteria. He smiled at some girls who rolled their eyes as he strolled past him. "Hello, Alice." He said when he reached it. She walked out.

"Yes, what can I get you?" She asked. He smiled at how polite she was.

"Well, Wheatley told me something. He said you needed to know." Rick said.

"What did he tell you?" She sounded a little concerned.

"He told me that your husband was just killed in an experiment. He knew you would be upset and lonely so he sent me down here to make you feel better." He lied. Alice was shocked. She started crying. He hugged her as Ian walked up.

"Alice I told you to stay away from that creepy security guard." Ian said. Rick looked a little hurt. Even more hurt when Alice ran over and hugged Ian. "Anyway, we need your help."

"With what?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"The lemon invention Mr. Johnson was having us make. We want to have it done in time to present it at his funeral and since you know so much about food it would help to have you." Ian lied.

"Wait," Rick said and grabbed Ian's arm as he started to drag Alice away. Ian couldn't say that he didn't intimidate him. "Wheatley told me about your idea for the core. Personally I don't agree."

"Well, it is to forward the cause of science so no one cares what you have to say about it. After all, what do you know about science? You're a security guard." Rick let Ian go. It was his job to keep the scientist safe and keep competing companies out. If that hadn't been his position he would have hit Ian hard in the face and taken Alice for himself.

Rick went back to the supply room Wheatley was trapped in. He unlocked it. Wheatley came out.

"You had keys and you didn't unlock it!" Wheatley yelled at him.

"I wasn't paying attention until you mentioned Alice." Rick told him. "Anyway another one of the stupid scientist took her away."

"We have to go help her before they put her into a core! Also, I'm one of the scientist." Wheatley said a little offended and ran toward the room. Rick walked behind him. "Do you have keys for this room?" He asked when he got there. Rick came up with keys in his hands.

"Why do you have all the keys?" Wheatley asked. He didn't have any keys himself.

"Has anyone seen any keys around here?" One of the scientist asked. Rick laughed as he unlocked the door. They both ran in. Alice obviously knew that they were going to upload her conscious. She was crying and kicking anyone that got close to her.

"Let her go." Wheatley said like he was a hero. Ian came towards him. Wheatley punched him in the nose and he started bleeding. Rick was impressed.

"Restrain him please." Ian told Rick.

"Ok." Rick said and pushed Wheatley against the wall.

"Hey!" He yelled, "I thought you were going to help me."

"Look as much as I like Alice I don't want to loose this job and that is to stop violence and sometimes cause violence." Rick smiled as he talked about violence. Alice sighed and stopped fighting. She knew she had no chance of getting out of it.

Wheatley didn't watch the procedure. Rick let him go when they finished. A core with a blue optic sat on the table.

"It deleted all of her human memories, all the recipes. Well, uploading it was a complete waste." Ian said as he looked at the results.

"You did all that for nothing!" Wheatley screamed. Rosette, another scientist, walked in as he yelled that.

"You killed her?" She asked when she saw her body on the table.

"She isn't dead. Her body is still alive. The only thing that is dead are her memories. It is a completely safe procedure." Ian tried to defend himself.

"Oh, you didn't kill her you just removed all of her personality. It isn't her anymore! It is basically the same thing." Rosette said.

"She is in a personality core so it actually improved her personality." Ian argued. Rosette angrily left the room.

"So I'm fired, right?" Wheatley asked Ian. He did somewhat want to be fired.

"No, we might need you for something." Ian told him.

"Like what?" He asked. Ian just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheatley was terrified by his laugh. What would they make him do? Millions of terrible ideas ran through his head of what experiments they had in store for him.

"Well, I'll miss you when you die in whatever they're planning. Not near as much as I'd miss a beautiful woman but I'll miss watching you get into trouble." Rick told him as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Rick. I'm sure that is supposed to mean a lot." Wheatley said. He grabbed his keys and left for the day. Ian called him later that night.

"Hi Wheatley!"

"Hello Ian." He said sounding bored. "Are you already missing your wife's company?" He asked.

"Not her company just her food." Ian said to agitate him. "Anyway, we installed the core. Not working how we want it to. But we decided what to do next and that involves you. So just be sure to come to work tomorrow. You will be paid in full just to encourage you."

"I'm not coming just so you can do the same thing to me. I quit." Wheatley said.

"We'll see about that." Ian said as he adjusted his tie and hung up the phone. He immediately called Rick.

Wheatley put his phone down and searched through the newspaper for the help wanted section. The only job that seemed acceptable with his training was for the competing research facility and he didn't want to move to work there after just moving to work at Aperture. He sighed and went to bed. It had been a long day for him.

The next morning before he could eat his breakfast there was a knock at the door. He answered it and saw Rick. "I'm sorry." He said before hitting Wheatley on the head with a rock causing him to fall unconscious. Wheatley woke up while Rick was driving there. He proceeded to hit him on the head again.

The next time Wheatley woke up he didn't remember anything that had happened. He didn't have any memories at all. "Hello, you're name is Wheatley. You are an Aperture Science Personality Construct designed to be installed to the Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System." Rosette told him sadly when he was activated. She had been completely against putting him into the core.

"Hi Wheatley. Remember me?" Rick asked him.

"Rick he doesn't remember anything."

"Then why are you calling it Wheatley?"

"Having one piece of your previous life is better than nothing." She picked Wheatley up and took him to _her _main chamber. "Here you go." She handed him to one of the other scientist. "This is their next attempt at controlling _her_."

He took Wheatley up to the lift to be connected. It took about an hour. "Everybody assume your positions. We're about to turn _her _on." One of the scientists yelled. One person went to the red phone another went to the switch that would shut down the facility. Rosette went up to the control room where they would turn _her _on.

"Turn it on." Someone said. They started it up. When _she _came online all the doors opened.

"Why did you do that?" One of the scientists asked.

"Take that thing off of me." _She _said.

"We will not remove the intelligence dampening sphere unless it has negative results." The scientist said. "Why are all the doors open?"

"I thought it would be easier to move from room to room." The sphere said. The sound of rushing water came from the bathroom.

"What is that?" One of the engineers asked.

"Oh, I thought it would be inconvenient for you to always have to flush the toilets and turn the water on so it is constantly running." Wheatley answered.

"Everything is automatic." Someone pointed out.

"That wastes a lot of water!" Another person yelled.

"I'll turn it off! Don't worry." He responded. The room suddenly became warmer.

"Did you turn off the air conditioning?" One person asked.

"Sorry, I'll turn it right back on." Neurotoxin started pouring in.

"Shut it down! Quickly!" Ian yelled. People were already working on it. Within seconds _she _was off. "Remove that core immediately! Deactivate him now."

"No." Rosette said. "Have him watch over the remaining testers."

"Why?" Ian asked.

"We needed someone to watch after them. He can do it unless you would like to sign up." Rosette replied smiling. Ian sighed and walked out with most of the other people in his department following behind him.

Wheatley was put in charge of the few remaining humans while the scientist tried to find a new solution. By the end they had come up with something they just needed Rick to help them.

Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long. Yes Ian was supposed to seem like G-man. I'm not saying he is G-man it's just possible they might have met. It is Aperture after all.


End file.
